Question: Simplify the following expression: ${y-6(-12y+3)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-6}$ into the parentheses: $ y {-6(}\gray{-12y+3}{)} $ $ y + {72y-18} $ Combine the $y$ terms: $ {y + 72y} - 18$ $ {73y} - 18$ The simplified expression is $73y-18$